


Footprints on the floorboard

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: AU Drabble Collection [27]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Oh, how he regrets bringing this curse upon them both.
Relationships: The Female | Kimiko/The Frenchman
Series: AU Drabble Collection [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464220
Kudos: 16





	Footprints on the floorboard

Bloody footprints stain the floorboards. In the air is the smell of iron, dust and mould Frenchie thinks it smells like death as he follows the footprints. Of course, Kimko would come here; this is where everything started a hundred years ago.

Back then, he was a servant, and she was a princess. The castle was alive and vibrant; death hadn't touched it. But that all felt like a happy dream now they were trapped in this eternal nightmare. Oh, how bitterly regrets bringing the injured man into the castle that night.

But his regrets changed nothing for him or her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I was going to turn into a full length au fic but never did so I'm posting it as a drabble


End file.
